How It Should Be
by brandibug1991
Summary: Immediately following the season finale of season nine. What happens to Richard? Will he live? Will Callie and Arizona work past their troubles? Will Jackson tell April not to get married? How will Jo and Alex be together, will they finally both find happiness in each other's arms? This is how I think season 10 will go. Give me suggestions! Rate and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey woke up, sore from the previous night's surgery. Wind was howling which was a sign the storm was still in full force. She sat up slowly and noticed that her room was empty. Her room's blinds were open, so Meredith could see the chaos of the hospital. Mostly nurses comforting people, since most of the people just wanted somewhere safe to stay during the hurricane-winds storm.

Meredith wondered where her husband, Derek and her person, Christina were, as well as her new baby boy, Bailey. She knew Zola was at the hospital's day care, playing with Callie and Arizona's daughter, Sophia. There was nothing to worry about, yet there was a nagging feeling of doom on the horizon. Meredith wondered when her baby would be brought back to her, since she wanted to breast feed Bailey.

* * *

Miranda Bailey stood in the scrub room, shocked at was in front of her. Her former boss, the person she was about to apologize to, unconscious on an operation table. Interns were behind the Attendings, wanting to help and learn, but there was too much at risk; a friend's life was on the line. Bailey, just hours ago, saved her previous student's life. Now she must sit idle and watch others do it for Richard Weber.

The door swung open and there was another past student of hers, Christina Yang. Bailey opened her mouth, but nothing came out. There has been too much stress for this doctor in one day. "What happened? I got a pa—Is that the chief?" Christina gaped through the windows.

"Ah… Y-yeah," Bailey whispered. "He was electrocuted turning the back-up generator on."

"What happened to whoever does that?" Christina questioned, washing her hands.

"I don't know… You've got to save him, Yang." Christina motioned for help to tie her surgical mask, which Bailey did, with shaking hands.

"I'll do my best," Christina nodded, pushing the operating room door with her back. Bailey stood there, wiping tears from her eyes.

She couldn't sit here for, potentially, hours. Bailey had to do something, but what? Her nerves were fried, and she's already cost the hospital around a thousand dollars in damage, since the power was out and the patients needed pain killers. Perhaps she would just stand over the newborns, which is what her old interns used to do when stressed out over the day-to-day work of the hospital. Bailey decided that that was indeed what she would do, until she was needed for something else.

* * *

April Kepner stood in the emergency room, trying to help everyone, to keep her mind off of the drama of her life. She just poured her heart out to Jackson Avery, the man who took her virginity. On top of pouring her heart out, April had to tell her new fiancée, Matthew Taylor, that she really didn't want to get married – at least, not to him.

She wouldn't tell him that, though. April would say it's due to her oral boards coming up soon, and her wanting to make a name for herself. Oh, but, he would be at the hospital still! And April, being a trauma surgeon, would see him daily! What is a girl to do in this situation?

"Trauma, three minutes out!" Owen Hunt rushed past April, which pulled her out of her very-rattled brain.

"Got it, what's the trauma, sir?" April followed behind him, putting her trauma scrubs on.

Owen, April, and a few interns, stood by the paramedic entrance, and he explained what he knew. "Axe to the head."

"Sir… An axe?" April was dumbfounded.

"That's what I heard over the phone; here they are, let's go!" Owen tapped her shoulder, pointing to the ambulance rushing in. The paramedics rushed him off, announced that his blood pressure was weak, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Page Shepherd," Owen turned to Stephanie Edwards, the intern who's had a fling with Jackson for the past few months.

"Yes, sir!" And with that, Stephanie rushed off. Shane Ross was also there, following April and Owen to the operation room, hoping to see some action, needing practice in trauma surgery.

* * *

Calliope Torres wandered the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, numb. Her wife, Arizona, cheated on her. All the promises, all the fighting, all of the physical therapy, even Sophia, meant nothing to Arizona? It wasn't the first time she was cheated on by a spouse, either. A few years back, her now dead ex-husband, George O'Malley, cheated on her with another doctor, Izzie Stephens.

Now, more than ever, her heart ached for her best friend, Mark Sloan, to be alive again. Someone she could run to and just cry. She knew if he was alive, Mark would help take care of Sophia, make sure she was happy, and not try and split up their complicated little family. But Arizona met a surgeon who said a few words, and just had sex with her?

Callie found herself over by the operation rooms, as Owen walked out of one of them, sighing. Christina Yang's breaking up with him finally hit him when he left that operation room. He wasn't expecting to see Callie right there. He straightened his back, standing straight now. He cleared his through, "Dr. Torres?" His tone was questioned why she was here.

"Did you know?" Her voice cracked.

"Know what?" Owen took a step closer, and Callie met it with a step back.

"Did you know that Boswell and Arizona were having sex?" Every word she said was sharp, yet shaky, due to Callie fighting back tears.

"Ah… No, no I didn't, Torres," Owen looked down, even more sullen. Arizona and Callie were the star couple of the hospital. Their happiness made everyone else think their weird, quirky relationships would work. He personally looked to them when he and Christina had a problem (at this point, it usually revolved around having children).

"Why do they keep cheating on me?" Callie broke down and starting sobbing. Owen stared at her. 'They'? Who else cheated on her? He rattled his brain. She was married to O'Malley a few years back. Did he cheat on her? He couldn't remember; Owen had barely started working here and helping O'Malley before he had died. He would have made an amazing Army surgeon, Owen thought.

Owen walked over to Callie and hugged her as she sobbed. He rubbed her back, trying his best to console the heart broken orthopedic surgeon. His sadness for Christina was gone, for now at least, since he was focused on helping Callie feel better. He was grateful. Owen wondered where Arizona was now, but didn't mention her at all.

"After the storm passes, wanna get a drink at Joe's?" Owen asked.

"I'll need more than a drink," Callie hiccupped. Owen chuckled, rubbing her back as she stood back up straight. "Thank you. I didn't mean to get your shirt wet," she said, wiping her face dry. Owen walked with Callie down the halls, back to the emergency room, where they would take care of the people who were there for shelter. The storm was said to pass in the next twelve hours. Everyone at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was eager for the storm to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So in this chapter, I fixed the spelling for 'Cristina' and 'Sofia.' I haven't read any fanfics (weird right?), nor had any need to read up on the characters. I've deleted one very rude review. You can inform me kindly, not by name calling. And insight to Richard. In chapter one, Bailey was really worried Richard would die. But that was anxiety, he really just needs a pacemaker. Cristina told her 'I'll do my best' because a simple surgery can go bad, and it was Bailey she was talking to. Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Cristina stood over her former boss, wondering what he would do after this surgery. Richard was electrocuted, and it looked like it from his right hand, through his body – thus his heart – and exited through his left foot. It was a lot of power. His heart was obviously hit, and it was weak. Could he even be a surgeon again? "Doctor Yang?" A doctor beckoned Cristina back to the operation.

"Sorry. Get me a pace maker," Cristina ordered Leah Murphy, an intern on her service today. Leah acknowledged and raced out of the operation room. Cristina stretched her back and took a scalpel to begin the procedure of inserting a pacemaker for her former boss.

* * *

Alex Karev, along with Jo Wilson, sat in NICU with the parents, whom all were relieved the power was back a few hours earlier, and they didn't have to be their newborn's life support. Alex walked to each baby, really to kill time, and made sure they were okay (as though the machines failed to signal any warning signs).

Jo, on the other hand, was distracted by Alex's declaration. He loved her! Alex Karev, her best friend, really loved her like she loved him. It was shocking, but it also brought fear to Jo. Nothing ever went well with her. Her most current ex-boyfriend just hit her in the face, thus the large bruise. But then she went crazy and almost killed him.

What would happen to Jo? Would she lose her job at Grey Sloan Memorial? Jo sighed, too anxious to even think about that.

"Wilson," Alex snapped her out of her worried thoughts. Jo walked over to Alex and listened to his instructions, "add to the chart that her BP is a little low."

"Will do," Jo smiled, and quickly winced due to the bruise moving. She nodded again, and walked back to the nurse's station to write in the newborn's chart. Jo enjoyed working in the NICU, but probably because Alex was there. Jo pondered what her specialty would be as she wrote. Would Jo go into general surgery, like Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey, or perhaps cardiac with Dr. Yang? Jo couldn't see herself in trauma with Dr. Keptner, trauma and Jo didn't get along too well.

* * *

Arizona Robbins sat in the room Callie walked out on her in. Tears no longer fell, just silent sobs. She lost control of her life. Literally hours earlier, she and Callie were happy. Sure, Arizona was flirting with Lauren Boswell, but she should have said no, should have walked out of that on-call room. So many things Arizona could have done differently.

Arizona didn't understand it. Her life was almost perfect. The only thing that would have made it perfect was if her wife saved her leg. That anger was still there, it _was _bottled, until just now. It came pouring out like champagne when the cork flies off. On a typical day, the anger was forgotten, until she lay awake at night.

How could Arizona save this relationship? She loved Callie, and Sofia. "Oh, Sofia…" Tears began falling again. It wasn't just Callie on the line. It was their daughter. Sophia's happiness was on the line. Arizona was supposed to _protect_ her family. She promised Callie's father this. She felt like the most dishonorable person at that moment. To her, she just dishonored her entire family, but especially Callie and Sofia, and Mark.

Arizona stood up, wiping her tears away. She had to do something, anything. Maybe a kid would come in needing surgery due to the storm, which was still in full force. It was bad to hope for injuries, but she was a Peds surgeon, and surgery took her mind off anything. Surgery needs your complete focus, and Arizona knew this.

* * *

April stood in the x-ray room with Derek Shepherd, the Chief of Neurosurgery at Grey Sloan Memorial. He looked over the x-ray in shock. No brain damage was visible on the scans. "Dr. Keptner, there's nothing I'm needed for."

April nodded. "Just keep your pager close, in case something happens when we pull that axe out." April usually didn't sound confident, but when it came to trauma surgery, something took over her, authority it seemed. She pulled the x-rays off of backlight, putting them back into their packaging. April flipped the switch off as she headed to the operation room, where April left Owen when Derek showed up.

April began washing her hands, thinking of Jackson and Matthew. April knew now she wanted Jackson; it just took a bus explosion to realize it. Matthew was kind, happy, and Christian like she was. He was everything April wanted in a husband, or so she thought. Jackson was her rock in a storm. When she was stressed over her oral boards, Jackson was there. He was her best friend, and she couldn't see herself walking down the aisle to Matthew. It was always Jackson, April just never realized it.

April walked into the operation room to begin the removal of the axe. Secretly she hoped something would happen, to keep the surgery longer. She felt guilty, and asked God for forgiveness for the horrible thought. April stood over the unconscious man, and began a prayer for him. "Amen," she whispered. She smiled at Ross, the intern in her service, as she held her hand out towards the woman next to the tools, "scalpel, please."

* * *

An hour passed, and Arizona found herself next to Bailey looking at newborns. No surgeries appeared for Arizona, and Bailey was too shocked to even consider surgery. Silence was over them. Bailey didn't feel the need to ask why Arizona had puffy, swollen eyes. She assumed Arizona and Callie were fighting, and she really didn't want to know what about.

Arizona broke the silence with a choked laugh. "Oh, God, I remember when our biggest problem was the fact that she wanted kids, and I didn't." Bailey remained quiet, unsure as to what to say. Arizona continued. "Then she _got _pregnant with Mark's baby. I didn't have a choice, I was mad, but I accepted it. I was going to be a mom, something I never considered."

Arizona was just rambling at this point, and Bailey watched her, acknowledging her. "Then… Then I proposed, and we got into a car accident. I thought I was going to lose her and Sofia…" Arizona paused for a moment, her voice shaking. "When I saw our baby, I was so happy. I couldn't understand why a few months earlier, I had never wanted kids. I stood by Callie's side while she went through intense physical therapy, and by our baby's side."

Bailey looked away from Arizona, staring back at the babies, but continued listening. "Then that damn plane crash! It ruined everything! Lexi… Mark…" Arizona began crying. "My leg! Callie cut _off _my leg!" Arizona sobbed.

"Ah…" Bailey returned looking at Arizona, and tried to comfort; not like there was much else Bailey could do right now. "You can still do surgery. It's not like you're sitting at home useless."

"But my leg!"

"Yet here you are standing," Bailey snapped. "Yeah you lost a leg, but here you are, still able to walk, take care of kids, do surgery, hold your baby girl, and at the end of the day, go home and be with your wife." Bailey hated people feeling bad for themselves. She didn't know what happened during those days in the woods, after the crash, and she never would. But she did know Arizona wasn't incapable of still doing things she loved. Arizona's sobbing became quiet, as the words sunk into her brain.


End file.
